You Have My Respect
by OhNoSpaghettiOs
Summary: Bechloe OneShot from a twitter Prompt.


**This is a Bechloe Onshot. It's based off a prompt I was given on twitter.**

 **Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :)**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 **I made a Twitter so you guys can be up to date with the stories progress and dm me any questions or just talk :) find it oh_spaghetti**

Chloe -

'Beca babe seriously! We leave in three hours and we can't miss this flight' attempting to calm Beca down from her rage of anxiety and worry about meeting my family and most importantly my brother.

'Chloe i don't know if I can do this. We've been together nearly three months and I'm meeting your mom, your brother, you're dad, your brother, you aunts and uncles and YOUR BROTHER' she's pacing, she has been for 20 minutes now.

I stand and place my hands on her shoulder to stop her pacing and turn her towards me, bringing her head from her hands to look straight at me. Once our eyes lock I can feel her relax.

'Baby, they're going to love you just as much as I do. Like you said we've been together nearly three months and they've been the best three months of my life. In a day they will all know. I'm scared too but we are going to do this together, I promise' I kiss her cheek.

Beca and I have been together since we won the ICCA finals...

—

'The winners of the ICCA finals are... THE BARDEN BELLAS' the announcer calls and we're ushered onto the stage, beca is handed the trophy but turns to me to hold it with her. Together we raise the trophy above our heads while the crowds cheer and scream.

Making our way back towards our seats Beca hands the trophy to Aubrey and says 'you take this, I've got one last thing to do' at that she looks straight at me, walks towards me until we're inches apart.

'Chloe Beale, I've liked you since the moment I saw you at the activities fair. Everyday my feelings gain stronger, from the struggles of your nodes to the happiness of winning the ICCAs. I don't want to spend another day wishing to have made a move and now I don't have to' within a second later Beca is pulling me by the waist and kissing me hard on the lips. I instantly reciprocate the kiss knowing that I've wanted to do the same thing since the shower moment.

After a few seconds she pulls away smiling from ear to ear. 'What do you say Chloe? Do you like me to or was that kiss for nothing?' She looks worried but happy at the same time.

'Be my girlfriend? That's what I say' she doesn't reply she just kisses me again.

'Yes, a thousand times yes. I'll be your girlfriend'

—-

'But Chlo, I'm meeting your brother. You know the reason you didn't have a relationship until Tom and he was a fling. He's going to kill me' she's pacing again and by now I'm just going to start packing her stuff for her.

'Beca he won't kill you, plus they've known since I was younger that I was bi so I will be surprised if they don't already know about us! They're supportive and they'll support you' I talk over my shoulder.

Once i finished packing her stuff I place her bag by the door and decide to stop her pacing one last time. Stopping her, turning her to face me and resting our foreheads together.

'Beca, we've got this! I promise, we'll be okay! I love you baby' I tried to whisper that last part but she still heard me.

'Wait? You love me?'

'Yes bec, I love you and I won't ever stop loving you' I give her a quick kiss that she holds onto and pulling me close. When the need for air was evident she pulled away.

'I love you too Chloe, more than I've ever loved anyone'

—

*in Chloe's childhood bedroom*

Most of the family had already arrived and asleep in their rooms when beca and I arrived so she only met my mom who seems to like beca already.

Beca is sat slightly laughing to herself on the light blue chair near my corner desk in the biggest bedroom in the house.

'What's funny?' I question walking up to her to perch on her lap.

She wraps an arm round my waist and places her other hand on my thigh. ''This room is totally you, also you mom saying we 'unfortunately' have to sleep together because your cousins argued is funny''

'Well at least you don't have to sneak around now' kissing her forehead gentle and walking back to the bed to unpack the rest of our stuff.

'We need to get some sleep and the family who aren't staying will be here early and you're not a morning person unless you sleep well' I say while getting under the covers of the queen size bed.

She joins me and I instantly cuddle up to her, she's always so warm and welcoming. Well, to me she is.

—-

8AM Thanksgiving morning

'CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' the twins, Grace and Dani are running into my room and climbing on the bed, I'm up straight away and giving them cuddles as I've not seen them since July 4th.

I look over to beca who is somehow still asleep, I look to the twins who have gone quiet seeing that she was there. I place my finger over my lips so they know to be quiet, sliding the twins of my lap I move to straddle Beca's waist and don't waste any time in running my hands up and down the sides of her stomach, tickling her to wake her up.

She's awake in an instant and squirming underneath me, once I settle my hands on her waste she looks at me and goes in for a kiss.

'We've got company' she freezes and looks to where the twins are sat trying to hold their giggles from Beca's awakening.

'Hi girls, did you put Chloe up to this?' They let out a giggle and shook their heads.

'All her idea huh?' They nod.

'Well I think it's time for pay back don't you?' They're nodding and smiling.

All of a sudden our positions are switched and Beca's got me pinned. 'Want to help me get payback?' The girls don't nod but move so they're either side of me, 'GO' Dani yells and I'm being tickled from every side, wriggling, squirming and kicking the bed.

After a minute I can't handle anymore, 'OKAY, okay! A truce' they've actually stopped and just looking at me, beca wearing her signature smirk.

'Thank you for your help girls, how bout we meet you downstairs for breakfast yeah? By the way I'm Beca, Chloe's best friend'

'Hi beca, I'm Grace and that's Dani'

'Hi Grace, hi Dani. We'll see you downstairs!'

'Bye beca, bye Chloe' the twins say in unison as they leave.

'I'm not a morning person if you wake me like that babe' beca says leaning down to kiss me. But I'm just laying in shock.

'What's with the expression?' Beca seems concerned.

'The twins only like people they're related to, but they were comfortable with you and spoke to you. I didn't know you were so good with kids'

'Come on Chloe, everyone has an inner child. Kids seem to see right through my walls and see the child in me, also I gave them an fun opportunity to work with me to make them smile and laugh. Kids love laughing'

'Wow beca, I never knew' I lean up kissing her when I hear someone walking outside my door.

'Chloe, Beca, breakfast is ready.'

'We'll be down in five mom' I look to beca and smile.

'Let's go introduce you to the family.

—-

8:30AM

'Morning mom, morning dad' I say giving my parents a group hug.

'Morning princess' dad replies and mom just smiles.

'Mom, dad, this is beca. She's my best friend apart from Aubrey and she's a Bella with us. The music genius who helped us win the ICCAs'

'Hi' is all beca can get out through her awkwardness.

'It's lovely to meet you Beca, Chloe has told us all about you and your musical mouth' Mom sends a wink Beca's way and she visibly stiffens then relaxes when her eyes light up. She's got a comment to throw back.

'Nice to meet you too Mrs Beale, Thankfully it's just the musical part she's told you about and not the other things I can do with my mouth' she smirks knowing that she's just made mom cringe.

'Okay... please Beca, call us Lindsay and Tod' dad speaks up trying to make the conversation less awkward.

'Chloe, go introduce beca to the rest of the family' he's pushing us out the kitchen while giving mom a look as she's still stood frozen from Beca's comment.

'Really beca?'

'What? It was funny and they'll understand later' she quickly shoots up for a quick kiss then both enter the living room where the rest of the family are.

'Chloeeeeeeeee' the twins run straight at them both.

'Hey girls, we said we'd see you down here' I give them both a loving smile.

'Hi beca' the both day before smiling and running away.

'Hi girls' she calls after them.

'Good Morning and happy thanksgiving princess?' Ash says walking up to us both and pulling me into a tight hug.

'Happy thanksgiving ash'

'Who's your friend?' He says tilting his head towards beca and back. 'Oh Ash, this is beca!' I pull in Beca's arm getting her attention away from watching the twins playing. 'She's a Barden Bella with me and Aubrey down in Atlanta'

'Nice to meet you Beca. You're the girl Aubrey seems to hate right?'

'Nice to meet you too Ash and yes we don't exactly get along but we're getting there' they shake hands and smile towards each other. I think ash likes her.

'Yeah I don't think she likes anyone except Chloe and her girlfriend... Stacie?' They both chuckled at the fact purely because it's not far from the truth.

'Ash come play with us' the twins call him to join them with the game they're playing. 'Well, when the twins call you have to answer. See you both later' he says pulling my back into a hug and giving a smile to beca before joining the girls.

'You seem to get on with him' I turn to beca once Ash had left. 'That doesn't change the fact im still worrying about telling him' she looks over to him and I grab her hand and brush my thumb across the back of her hand. 'Like I said, we got this! I love you beca and they're going to love you too. You've made their baby girl the happiest girl in the world and that will make them happy' I give her hand a quick squeeze and head towards the family on the couches.

After introducing Beca to the rest of the family and my Aunt Abby being as shocked as me when she heard about the twins liking beca and talking to her. Saying 'they don't even talk to teachers at school, your very special beca and I'm sure they can see that'

'Everyone round the table, food is done' mom calls from the kitchen.

—

Food was delicious as always and the was good conversations happening at the table, beca seemed to be getting on well with everyone, while also leaving them in disbelief every time she'd have a conversation with the twins. Seriously those girls are so shy around anyone who isn't a Beale.

We've move the table and are all sat in a circle just like we did before the fireworks on July 4th, the last time we were all together. General conversation were about what we've done since then until it got turned to beca and learning more about her.

'So beca, what do you do?' Aunt Abby starts.

'Well, I... I study music, literally all of it. And I'm a Barden bella thanks to chloe'

'Why thanks to Chloe?' Grace asks.

'Well Grace, your cousin here is the reason I because a Bella. Before I started at Barden I didn't have any friends and I wanted to move to LA to be a music producer but I couldn't...' Everyone was intrigued as to why I was beca reason for joining the Bella's, I just seriously hope she doesn't say I burst into her shower.

'I searched the activities fair for something to do outside of class, did you know a 'running in a circle' club exists? Cause I didn't. Anyway, I saw Chloe and Aubrey and the asked me to join. I said that I couldn't sing and walked away and that was it. A few days later Chloe burst back into my life after she heard me singing to myself and convinced me to become a Bella. From auditions to winning the ICCAs I tried to hide, I tried to be as closed of as I could so I could go to LA. But Chloe is a very determined woman and she wouldn't stop pushing until I gave in and hung out with her and we've been really close ever since' the twins are in awe of beca and her story, my family are all sending her loving smiles.

''Have you got a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Not everyone is 'straight' so I don't want to offend anyone' uncle Ian question and sends a smile my way.

'Erm, well a boyfriend is out of the question as you're quite right about that. I'm in fact a lesbian and have been for as long as I can remember' she looks to me and I nod knowing this is a good time to tell them.

'So have you got a girlfriend?' He responds

'Yeah, I do actually and I couldn't be happier to be with her' she looks around her and smiles while her fingers fiddle in her lap.

'Does she have a name? She seems to make you very happy beca' Aunt Abby says.

Beca looks down at her hands, then around the room and locks eyes with Ash who's seems to be staring into her soul. 'Her name is Chloe, Chloe Beale. You guys might know her' Beca reaches over and takes hold of my hand, we lock eyes and both break out in big smiles. There's a moment of silence and then cheers, clapping and people rushing to give us both hugs.

After the moment has died down and dad has put music on, everyone is either dancing or observing when beca disappears and to think about it, I can't see ash either.

—-

BECA'S POV

one moment I'm watching the Beales dancing, I go to grab us both a drink and Ash has pulled me outside.

'You're in a relationship with my sister?' He's stern with his words and seems to be angry.

'Yes, why is that a problem?' It's annoyed me that's he's doing this.

'Well yes actually cause she's my sister'

'And she's my girlfriend what's your point Ash?'

'My point is that I'm her brother and I need to tell you that if you hurt her then I hurt you and that's not a threat it's a promise' her pointing at me thinking that I'm at all intimidated by him.

'Technically that's a threat and a promise but okay. Anyway I won't hurt her, that's not what I want'

'Oh so you want something from her? What is it money? Popularity? Favouritism in the Bella's?'

'I don't want any of that'

'Then what do you want from her?' He seems to have calmed down probably confused.

'I want her'

'Her?' Why is he confused? It's so simple.

'Yes ash, what I want from her, is her. I don't want anything but to be with her. Like I explained earlier, I never had anyone who cared about me and now I do, im not going to let go of that and I love your sister just as much as you do. I don't want to hurt her' He walks past me and sits on the swinging bench.

'Sit with me beca' he pats the bench like Chloe does when she wants to have a 'serious talk' I join him on the bench and he lifts he feet allowing us to swing slightly.

'Since she was younger, I've always tried to protect her. To stop her from getting hurt' he speaks as though he regrets it.

'And how did that turn out?'

'Well she never had any relationships until Barden from pure fear of me hurting them if they ever hurt her. Then when she got with Tom it was toxic for her, he didn't deserve her and what she had. He forced her to do things she didn't want to do. Sometimes she fought with him and sometimes he would win, I hated seeing her like that'

'Ash, I saw it too, I lived it with her. I was the person she'd run to every night after being with him. He didn't know where I stayed so he couldn't find her, I covered her bruises, I wiped her tears, I stayed with her when she was scared he would turn up during the night, I didn't sleep for days incase he did. I beat the shit out of him when we went to get her stuff after she left him and he launched at her. I protected her like you would but in a loving way. You scared her.' I've turned to face him, watching his reaction when I explained why me and Chloe are so close to this day.

'I scared myself sometimes, I guess I never took how she felt into consideration. It's just, she's my baby sister and it's my job and I failed' his eyes started to fill with unshed tears.

'You did all you could Ash, you were given a big role in her life and you took it too seriously. And being how you were towards me is why it was hard to tell your family about our relationship because I was terrified of you before I met you'

'I don't want her to get hurt'

'I'll make a promise to you now that I will not intentionally hurt her, I love her more than life itself. She's incredibly important to me and I don't ever want to lose her. I'm going to spend my life, loving, caring, supporting and protecting her. I will take your weight of your shoulders Ash, you need to relax and know that with me, she is safe'

'You know, not many people get to hear this but you Beca. You have my respect. I apologise for my outburst earlier but you've shown me that you have good intentions with her and you really do love her, maybe even more than me' I raise my eyebrow at him 'okay, we love her the same amount' I smile to that correction.

'I respect to you Ash, you've beaten yourself up for something you felt a need to do. Now you don't have to. I respect you and I respect your family, I grew up with a dad who left me mentally and a mom who left physically. I never had a real family and apart from the Bella's, I feel accepted and loved within your family! I don't want to lose Chloe and I don't want to lose her family either. You're all important to her and that means you're important to me' I place my hand on his shoulder to get my words across and so he knows I mean them.

'Speaking of family, the twins were right about you. You're very special! Now, let's go back inside' in that moment we heard a sniffle and our eyes widen in sync as we know it too well.

'Chloe? Baby where are you?' We're both stood and looking around for her when I see her sat the other side of the tree sat on the ground, tears spilling from her eyes.

'Chloe what's wrong?' Ash crouches the other side of her. She wipes a tear and

'I love you both so much, I heard your conversation' she grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. 'Ash, I'm sorry you felt you had to protect me and I'm sorry you felt so helpless when I was with Tom. Beca, baby. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I couldn't have asked for a better best friend to get me out of such a dark time in my life and now I couldn't be happier to be in love with you. I love you both so much and the fact you both sat and talked out your difference and trust each other to take care of me. It's means so much to me' she's crying again so I pull her into my chest and sit down next to her, she climbs into my lap and wraps her arms around my waist and clasps onto my shirt. Ash leans across and kisses her head while rubbing her back.

'I want you to be safe princess and she's going to keep you safe, I love you both and I wish you both the best life together! Now if I don't go in I'm sure the twins will find us all out her, see you in a bit' he kisses Chloe again and puts his hand in my shoulder with a small smile and leaves.

'I love you... Beca Mitchell' she says between tears.

'I love you too Chloe Beale, you were the closest person I had to family and I think I've found the rest of my family today' her sobs are starting to even out and her breathing is rickety but she's calming down.

'I don't want to lose you baby, i love you too much to let that happen. I found a family who loves me and cares about me and I found a girl who is so perfect it's insane'

Chloe sits up and stares into my eyes, I wipe her last tears that are on her face and kiss her forehead. 'I love you too, so so much. I'm glad I burst into your shower, your singing got me out of a bad day with Tom when he wanted to go all the way but I didn't, he was about to hit me when you walked in and I left our stall. You've saved me so many times beca that you don't realise. I have loved you since that day and everyday afterwards' she leans in a kisses me quick yet passionately.

'I wish I knew this then so I could've knocked him out when he appeared behind you' we both give a light chuckle.

'Shall we go freshen up and join the party?' I say knowing she won't want to go back in with teary and puffy eyes. 'I think we should' she's smiles and pulls me up.

Once we were ready and about to head back down Chloe turns to me and says 'Let's go spend time with our family' and I can't help but smile at the word 'our'.

'Let's go' quickly kissing her and walking out of her room, holding her hand as we return back to the family.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading :)**


End file.
